


《雪域》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: Thor，我可以相信你么？





	《雪域》chapter（1）

“这里是雪鹰号直升机，塔台受到请回答，这里是雪鹰号，我方遭遇雪崩坠机，无人员伤亡......”

Thor挫败地丢开了无线电联络器，这是他被困在雪山中的第12天了，直升机残骸中的物资快要被耗尽，寻常人在此刻早就是死路一条了......

但身为雇佣兵的alpha没那么轻易认输，雪崩堵住了下山唯一的道路，他决定带着最后的物资往雪山深处进发，那里会有更多的猎物，也许还会遇见猎户，或他们留下的空屋。

雇佣兵在险些被一场雪暴淹没之后，靠着捡到一只被冻僵的兔子活了下来。他跟随着野兽的足迹找到了一处山洞，决定不论里面盘踞着什么东西，都要占领这里。

山洞里没什么Thor想象之中的洪水猛兽，只蜷缩着黑漆漆的一团，像是什么小豹子。那东西见有入侵者，抬头呜呜地叫了两声，才让Thor看清了是一只雪貂。

“怎么会有一只长得那么大的雪貂......”这只雪貂毛色很深，在人类眼中却长得十分讨喜。Thor放下了戒心，伸手摸了摸雪貂的皮毛，只觉得十分暖和，琢磨着扒下来取暖，“我以为这片山区已经没有野生的雪貂了。”

雪貂又叫唤了两声，嗅着鼻子从Thor随身的口袋里掏出了还带着肉末的兔子骨头，咯吱咯吱地咬着吃了。Thor带着这些本就是免得有凶兽循着雪地里的味道追过来，也就由着雪貂叼走饱了口福。

“呵......”雪貂吃了个半饱，丝毫不见生地趴在雇佣兵身边梳理毛发，见他看着自己，还打了个滚露出毛茸茸的肚皮，Thor忍不住伸手摸了摸，“原来你是雌的？”雪貂卷起毛茸茸的歪着头看了Thor一会儿，抱着他的手掌舔了舔alpha的手心。

如果Thor知道这是雪貂求偶的方式，大概就不会像此刻这般睡得如此安稳了。

这是雇佣兵在成年后的第一场春梦，梦里有一个前凸后翘的黑发美人趴在自己胸口，粉嫩的舌头一路从alpha壮硕的胸肌一直舔吻到裆下......

Thor粗喘一声，醒了过来。

他发现怀中抱着取暖的雪貂不见了，取而代之的是一个浑身赤裸的男性Omega，和梦里一样的黑发，绿色的眼珠湿漉漉地看着雇佣兵。“你他妈的是谁？！”Thor险些跳了起来，以他的警觉性，不可能有人类在他毫无知觉的情况下近自己的身，除非......“雪貂成精了？！”

“Loki。”Omega慢吞吞地爬了起来，面无表情地看着Thor，身后还托拖着一条等比例放大的雪貂尾巴，“我的名字。”“你还是变回去吧，”Thor摸了摸鼻子，他能轻易地决定杀还是不杀，却对这种神奇的生物毫无办法，“我就当没见过你，明天我就离开这儿。”

“不行。”Loki回答地短促干脆，面色却心神不宁，无意识地咬着唇磨蹭腿根，“你接受了我的求欢，就要陪我睡。”“我什么时候接......”Omega丝毫没有要遮羞的意思，Thor也从来不是什么正人君子，大咧咧地把Loki从上到下打量了一遍，“我要是反悔呢？”

“为什么要反悔？”Loki的思维很直接，他的体温也变高了，面颊上浮起了两坨红晕，“你不答应，为什么要睡在我的洞穴里？”“因为我出去了就会冻死。”“我不交配，也会死。”

成年后的雪貂将迎来第一次发情期，而雌性雪貂，也就是人类族群中所说的Omega，如果不性交，骨髓中将会因为飙升的雌激素含量而停止产生红血球，从而导致死亡。

“你是处？”Thor下意识地将酒馆中调戏姑娘的流氓语调说了出来，看着Loki干净而困惑的眼神却又觉得自己实在混蛋，“我是说......你应该去找alpha雪貂精交配，我是人类，这......不太一样。”

“哪里不一样？”Loki揉了揉Thor因为春梦而鼓起的裤裆，“我当下的生殖器官，和人类Omega的一样。而且......在这座雪山中，我是族群中最后的幸存者了。“

“因为偷猎者，”Loki难过的眼神让同为人类的Thor难得感到了良心不安，他做的虽然是拿命换钱的勾当，却从不染指无辜的生命，“我的皮毛很值钱，你会不会也想把它给扒下来？”“不会，”Thor果断忽视了自己曾经想要这样取暖的念头，“我做的生意，完成一单赚的钱够买你这样的皮毛十多条了。”

“什么生意？”Loki有些难耐地磨蹭着大腿，他可没耐心跟Thor聊天，Omega直起身勾住了alpha的胳膊，薄薄的唇蹭着雇佣兵的胡须，“你们人类的货币很贵，有时候我下山拿猎物换，只能换到一点点，都不够买一块姜饼解馋。”

“你一定是被骗了，”Thor揉了揉Loki毛茸茸的发心，美人在怀，他可没道理拒绝，“我没来过这里，但山里的野味在哪里都很值钱。”

alpha摸了摸Omega光滑苍白的脊背，他便咕噜着往Thor怀里蹭，毛茸茸的尾巴打着卷儿耷拉在雇佣兵结实的大腿上。Thor从Loki的臀缝之间摸到了属于Omega的肉缝，Loki闭着眼睛哼哼，自己扭着腰往下坐，肉穴饱满而紧致地吞咽着alpha搅动的手指。

“你辣爆了，宝贝儿......”Omega的主动让雇佣兵热血沸腾，洞穴外冰寒刺骨的风雪都被他抛诸脑后，“快点，把腿张开......”“嗯......嗯！”Loki低喘着照做，Thor有些急躁地解开了皮带，劲瘦地腰杆卡进了Omega的两腿之间，然后猛地挺身，“哈啊！疼......呃！啊嗯！”

“过会儿就好了，”雇佣兵胡乱地啃咬着Omega的面颊和脖颈，粗糙的手掌抓着雪貂柔软毛绒的尾巴揉捏，偌大的性器快而深地劈开层层软肉又退出，Loki的痛呼中已经带了哭腔，尖锐的虎牙将alpha肩膀上肌肉滚动的皮肤撕扯得鲜血淋漓，“你可真凶，果然是头野兽，哈......”

而Thor只记得Loki是一头野兽，却往了Omega的身体在初夜格外脆弱，Loki的呜咽渐渐弱了下去，雇佣兵这才意识到自己的动作对他来说太过粗暴。

“很疼吗？”Thor连忙退了出来，两人交合处下方的地上有星星点点的血迹，但好在没有真的弄出伤口。Loki的尾巴向上遮掩住了自己的私处，惊痛而惶恐地看着抚摸他面颊的Thor，“抱歉，我太久没碰过Omega了，我忘记你是第一次......”

“交配都这么疼吗？”Loki用大腿夹紧了自己的尾巴，连脚趾都蜷了起来，“那我每个月都要这么疼......”“不，这很舒服，是我做错了，Loki。”Thor压低了嗓音轻声哄着Omega，“我会让你很舒服的，如果你不想继续，那也......”

“当然要继续，”Loki嘟囔着松开了尾巴，眼神依旧是令alpha心痒的湿润，“我可不想死。”“对，你是个皮毛漂亮的小雪貂，死了就太可惜了。”Thor笑起来时，身上冷厉的杀气便消散殆尽，他将Loki抱到了自己的腿上，耐心地用手指重新扩张，“是谁教了你人类的语言？”

“一个抓住过我的猎人。”Loki伸出脚腕，那里有一圈层层叠叠的疤痕，像是被捕兽夹困了很久还在挣扎，触目惊心，“他想把我养大了扒皮来卖，但是我逃回来了。”

“这年头的混蛋可越来越多了，”身为混蛋一员的Thor摸了摸Omega的脚踝，亲了亲Loki的嘴角，“以后要小心点，除了我，别接近任何人类。”“为什么要除了你？”Loki学着Thor回吻了他，骑在alpha身上捧住了他的面颊，“雪貂没有固定伴侣，只是这一次恰好是你进了我的山洞罢了。”

“你想跟我离开雪山吗？”Omega的身体越来越湿润柔软，Thor这一次挺进的动作温柔了很多，Loki甜腻地呻吟了一声，无师自通地缠住了alpha的腰，“嗯......雪山外有很多姜饼，还有比那更好吃的东西。”

“我不知道....哈呃.....呃嗯！”Omega凭借着本能跟随alpha抽插的频率扭动腰肢，而瘙痒的肉穴始终不知足地吮吸着入侵的性器，Thor被吸得低吼了一声，卡着Loki的腰加快了频率，“慢点,啊嗯.....啊！”

Thor将Loki从身上抱了下来，从后面肏进了Omega湿软的肉穴。兽类交配的姿势让雪貂更加兴奋，高热的甬道剧烈收缩着吮吸alpha的阴茎，凹陷着细长的后腰迎合着Thor的动作。

Thor低头去吮吸omega挺立的乳首，Loki诧异地轻呼了一声，随即又因为难以名状的快感而仰起了脖颈。“别吸……哈嗯……”omega攥紧了身下垫着的皮草,“我没有奶……”

alpha在成结之前快速抽插了几百下，直到Omega带着哭腔求饶才慢慢放缓了动作，抱着Loki倒在了铺着皮草大衣的地面上，让自己的性器在Omega柔软青涩的生殖腔中慢慢涨大。先前还张牙舞爪的Omega安静了下来，背对着Thor露出了腺体红肿的脖颈，任由他抚摸着自己被撑到鼓起的小腹，随着alpha浅浅的挺动轻声地呻吟。

Thor在释放之后很快又重新勃起，热潮期中的Omega也不甘示弱地重新缠紧了他的腰，他们从拉锯战一般的性爱演变到了默契地共同高潮，直到天蒙蒙亮才筋疲力尽地停下。

alpha从Omega的身体中退了出来，气喘吁吁地仰面躺倒着看着洞穴上方。他和一个非人的美丽生物缠绵了一整晚，这样疯狂而销魂的精力足以让雇佣兵此生都难以忘怀。

Loki的体力恢复得很快，他起身时，alpha射在他身体里的精液顺着腿根淌了下来，混着Omega的体液一起流到了脚跟。Loki从洞穴的深处翻找出几件过去从山下置换来的衣物，还穿上了自己猎来的动物皮草，更接近文明社会的扮相让Thor有一瞬间的恍惚。

“暴风雪还会持续十几天，”Loki的嗅觉很灵敏，空气中的所有信息都是有用的，“这段时间没有人类会上山，你暂且还无法离开。”“我的营地会派直升机过来，”Thor却不怎么担心，他从靴子中抽出了匕首，准备去打猎果腹，“你食量多大？光抓兔子肯定不够吃了。”

“一头鹿。”Loki似乎并不怕冷，皮肤莹白至透明，“一个月吃一头，这个月我已经吃过了。”

omega说完便跑出了洞穴，Thor看见那个快要淹没在风雪中的高挑身影渐渐变化成了兽形，然后彻底消失不见了。

Loki在两三个钟头后回来啦，手里拎着一只血淋淋的小鹿崽。他似乎有些惧怕Thor生起的火，把猎物丢给他之后就窝到了山洞的另一头去了。

“过来。”被特别照顾了的alpha三下五除二地处理好了生肉，架上了火堆，“这火不会伤人，我教你控制它。”

Loki的情绪似乎不太好，Thor叫了几声他才慢吞吞地挪过来，在火光下露出了被不知什么东西划出了一条伤口的胳膊。

Thor没说什么，将衣摆撕成了布条替Loki包扎了，然后将烤熟的肉给他。“别吃太多，如果你以后还是要留在雪山，吃惯了熟肉会难以生存。”Thor摸了摸大口吞咽的omega的脑袋，Loki抬头看了他一眼，神色难辨，“我从前养了一条狼狗，后来离开了驻扎地不方便带上它，没想到它吃惯了人类的食物，等我两年后再回到那里，它已经皮包骨头了。”

“我不会被人类豢养。”Loki意犹未尽地剩下了一小半的食物，他的本意是给Thor抓来的猎物，“我见过人类的狼狗，都是花架子，一点用都没有。”

“嗯……”Thor有些困了，他在风雪里挣扎了一路，又和Loki疯缠了一整晚，此刻都有些耳鸣了，“你不累吗？我想睡一会儿。”“……往左边躺一点。”Loki看着alpha合衣躺下了，忍不住吭声，“那块地方我平时用来上厕所。”

……

Thor是被一阵直升机的噪声吵醒的，他看见自己的雇佣兵同伴们从海拔更高的悬崖边吊着绳索跃了下来，而Loki睁着绿幽幽的眼睛，在黑暗中警觉地注视着这一切。

“Loki！你跟我走吗？！”噪声很大，Thor一边吼着冲omega说话，一边拉住了胳膊，他意识到自己决不想就此分别，“Loki，跟我走！”

omega似乎说了什么，Thor没有听见，他拉着Loki走向了山洞外的茫茫雪原，将这个生长于雪山的精灵带进了他完全陌生的文明世界。

高大健壮的alpha雇佣兵们互相推搡着打趣Thor，Loki没有理会那些投在自己身上的目光。直升机缓缓升空，他看着雪山渐渐变成了茫茫白原中的一个小点，然后彻底消失不见了。

他终究没有将那句疑问再说出第二遍。

Thor，我可以相信你么？


End file.
